wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
Talk Archive ---- ---- Talk to Me Well I'm on now. Ace-o-aces 16:18, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Colbert/Baby Colbert photo and many more --El Payo 08:18, 27 April 2007 (UTC) 6000! Time to party??? --thisniss 05:24, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :6,000 was coming, 7,000 before July 4? It's time to get to work.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:27, 27 April 2007 (UTC) ::I uploaded a pic of Magda for you. Unless, perhaps, you weren't thinking of my cat? But, for the life of me, I don't know who else it could be... --thisniss 05:53, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, and in case you're interested in expanding - Magda had a partner in cat crime - his name was Mircea (he was Romanian, she was Hungarian- they were star-crossed). He was one of those black and white cats that looked like he was wearing a tuxedo, and he also had a Hitler mustache. Very suave. For a cat. -- So, I got your Tokyo Rose message. Not sure the cats could pull that off. lol. I was just messing with you. Though Mircea could probably manage the veiled antisemitism. I never quite trusted him. --thisniss 06:00, 27 April 2007 (UTC) ::::email Email So how do I get this email? Ace-o-aces 19:52, 26 April 2007 (UTC) I still don't have email for wikiality. Who do I contact about it?Ace-o-aces 01:46, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Do Not Say template When I read that at first, it seemed like an injunction (and I thought, hmmm, is there some reason why "side template" is problematic?) - because I am slooowwww. lol Anyway, I copied it all from MC Esteban's "On Notice" (and other "boards") templates. I still can't figure out what the #7 War on S.... is? And I'm not entirely sure where some of those links should go. So please make any improvements you can! --thisniss 17:42, 26 April 2007 (UTC) No-brainer got it, thanks. Photobucket vids Is it possible to add videos from photobucket on here? I found one of those John Hodgman apple iMac ads that I'd like to add to his page. EagleOfTruthiness here sir, I am personally willing to help your cause of getting 6000 articles. No one loves the man himself more than I, you, and the rest of America. Drop me a line at thegraveyardshiftinthenow@yahoo.com and tell me how I can help your cause. I Don't know what came over me here. Probably too much time reading about The Phelps, imagining those potlucks. Maybe deviled eggs really do have the devil in them??? --thisniss 17:07, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :God told me not to let you "call it", heh--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:36, 24 April 2007 (UTC) ::evil!!!!!!! (not the "calling it" - you know what) lmao. What would I call, anyway? I am just a vessel. All I want to do is convey God's word, and inspire people to serve Our Glorious Stephen by getting us to 6000 articles. ;). tc--thisniss 19:26, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :::teh emiles, when you can. --thisniss 14:58, 26 April 2007 (UTC) MyFace.com YouTube Formatting Do you know how to position the YouTube video in the center of the page? I think it would look better centered under the quote... --OHeL 23:17, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. After seeing the code change you did to do that, it's official -- I'm a dork. --OHeL 23:25, 23 April 2007 (UTC) tad stuff thanks for catching that stuff. I'm a little embarrassed because "van" is... well, revealing of my having become - without realizing it - accultured in the idiom and customs of the indie rock. lol Anyway, I wanted you to look at The Colbert National Tadubon Society to see if you could do anything with it. I'm not quite sure - I just felt like the Colbert version of an "Audubon Society" might not be very good at the actual "bird" part. But I don't really know where to go from there. --thisniss 17:40, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :I put a minor twist on the "mission" (which I fashioned from the real one) that spun the "ornithology" emphasis to a more Stephen emphasis: pundit mascots and their "offspring". Does this help?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:47, 23 April 2007 (UTC) ::This is wonderful! "Mascots and offspring" is too funny - Thank you so much. I looked at the Audubon Page this morning but wasn't clicking. I would eventually like to make an Audubon derived logo and include the Stephen Jr. related rescue missions the Society has undertaken, but that's on my ever-expanding "later list". --thisniss 20:29, 23 April 2007 (UTC) picture look at the Main 2. I put that pic up there - obviously would need crop, formatting, etc, but I'm curious as to your reactions. I have no idea when / why we would ever use it, but there's something about it that just... moves me. lol. Maybe on really bad Pelosi-success days. I don't know. Let me know what you feel. --thisniss 15:13, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :KAW! Very funny pic, maybe Esteban can do some magic on it?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:16, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Harry Potter Thank you. Maybe this is some vindication - not everything I write when I'm falling / half-asleep is completely stupid crazy. Or maybe it just works in this context. lol. I keep meaning to get back to HP to work on the "Code" section more, but it will stay a "one day" project until after Brecht stops kicking my ass (and prolly until at least the 3 remaining weeks of my semester have passed). --thisniss 07:17, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Certificates Those are beautiful. You have earned an extra indulgence, just for that. --thisniss 23:40, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :Do you think there's a way to get rid of the "enlargement" section on those certificates? --thisniss 00:17, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Canadian Sorry, I had to go throw up after you mentioned Canadians to me. If you would like to point me to the Real AmericanTM clubhouse, I might be happy. But now Baby Jesus hates me, so I'm depressed. --[[User:Mooney|'Mooney']]talk 01:57, 23 April 2007 (UTC)